Changes
by CharlieMelissa
Summary: Hi, I'm Chelsea and my life is changing rapidly, to prove my point i'll summarise the last 2 months. I'm a New Yorker born and bred but thanks to my uncaring mom I was shipped here aged 18 to live with my dad and his new partner and their twins in Santa Carla, where I befriended this cool group of guys but they have given me an ultimatum... become a monster or die. This is my story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so this is the first story that I have written which I have already planned all the way through and so I can actually commit to writing this properly, I have tried to write this the way the script for how I met your mother is written, as if my character is having a conversation with you about the past because I think it is a really clever way of writing that I have always wanted to try. Anyway I hope you like it, please leave me a review, I have had trouble writing stories in the past because I don't know what people think of my writing. The link below is to an image that I have created to show you my main character and what she wears to the boardwalk for the first time, it wont let me paste the link properly so you need to go to polyvore and then add the end code into the url box after it has loaded (sorry but i'm a bit of a technophobe, which is rare for an 18 yr old these days). Oh and here comes the essential admin stuff, so obviously I don't own anything except for my original characters, enjoy**

cgi/set?id=98422262

Santa Carla,1987 the year of bad fashion dubious music and way too much Lycra for comfort. This was the year my life changed, for better or for worse, it depends on how you look at it. It was the year that I moved out of New York to Santa Carla and moved in with my father, his bit on the side and their twins. It is the year that that led to this point in my life, this is my story. You see apparently I was too much trouble of my incredibly traditional mother who believed in 1950's values and that a woman should be incredibly demure and delicate. Lets just say that our views differed greatly on that matter, its not like I was a nightmare child or anything sure I went out a lot, I drank a fair bit and I came home late regularly, but I had managed to maintain a 4.0 grade point average, as well as taking weekend classes at The Voice Academy NYC, and on top of that there were the paid gigs which meant that I didn't have to ask mum for anything. Overall I think I was a pretty rounded new Yorker. Apparently though, the fact that my ideal job wasn't being a home maker made me an intolerable monster and so the second I graduated I was shipped off to live with my dad in Santa Carla.

Now you may not think that moving to sunny California wasn't a bad thing but I'll tell you what it isn't as easy as you'd think. You see I had been brought up in the big apple all my life, all my friends were there, my work was there I was meant to go to college there, I was going to get a break there and I had to give it all up because I didn't fit in with my bitch of a mothers master plan. There was nothing I could do to prevent the move and so I ended up on the grottiest little bus that I had ever seen with my rucksack full of clothing, a small suitcase full of memories, my guitar case and the little money that I had been saving for my future. It didn't sound like much but all of my worldly possessions had been shipped down a few weeks ago. It had taken almost two days of travelling and even though I was completely against moving here there was a part of me that had known that it would end up okay in the end. It was that part of me that fought the urge to puke when I had climbed off of the bus for the fist time and had seen my dad hand in hand with the step bitch each holding a kid and smiling. They looked like the kind of family you would see on a tv commercial or in a kids film, it was obvious that I wasn't going to fit in I mean for starters I was only about six years younger than my new 'mum' and then there was the fact that they all looked so colourful in their khaki shorts and their embarrassing Hawaiian style shirts. I instantly hated them, it had taken all of my strength to actually walk over to them instead of trying to just disappear into the crowds, the closer that I had gotten the more they had seemed to smile it was sickening, "Hi, Chelsea welcome, we're so excited to have you staying with us. You're going to love it here we have a house right next to the beach and we live so close to the boardwalk you wouldn't believe it." So the hard sell was coming from Nina and well it didn't work I was still incredibly dubious I mean on the one hand there was my new sickeningly sweet family and on the other there was the freaks and the Barbie wannabe's that seemed to be oblivious to how god damn awful they looked. It took me a while to weigh things up in my head and I decided that even though their attitude was over the top and sickening I would be better to take my chances living with them than to take my chances living on the streets of this place. Yep I had swallowed my pride and moved in with them, let me tell you the house was exactly what you would imagine. A good sized two storey beach house with white wood siding, a big front porch with white wicker furniture and blue check cushion pads. Inside was similar all very pretty and perfect, very similar to my mother's taste, infact she would fit right in here. My room was the attic room and annoyingly perfect for me, the flooring had been stripped back to the bare boards and polished up, the loft window allowed in plenty of light and the walls were plain white wood with a focal point of the large brick chimney breast which was really cool. In fact the room was so perfect that it had only taken me three hours to get settled in, one hour unpacking and hanging up all my clothes, another hour organising all of my books and records and just under an hour tacking up all of my posters and the other bits and bobs I had collected over the years, my prized possession being a 9th Avenue street sign that I had acquired from the side of a Chinese restaurant on a dare. After making up the bed and putting my notebook under my pillow I headed downstairs to visit the family. The family as always were the picture of domestic bliss, Nina was in the kitchen cooking something for dinner, I forget what but that's hardly important, Dad was in the lounge playing with the twins, Candace and Matthew, they were only six and in their lively phase at the time. There seemed to be no stopping them at the time, two whirlwinds of trouble with an insatiable desire to spend all of their time riding rides at the boardwalk but that didn't sound like a good time to me. Nah I was definitely more comfortable up in my room listening to music and writing my own. I still am to be honest with you, I never really was a people person I tend to make a small group of friends and that's all I need. But on this occasion I had been convinced by dad whilst eating dinner that it would be a good idea for me to take the twins to the boardwalk and explore whilst he and Nina stayed home, basically I was the free babysitter.

So with $25 in my pocket I set off to the boardwalk looking pretty hot if I don't say so myself. I had pulled out all the stops for my first night out wearing my favourite grey acid wash skinny jeans, a white slogan crop top, it wasn't the warmest out so I had shoved on my hooded leather bomber jacket and made the effort to force my feet into my favourite high heeled biker boots and had even dug out my psycho necklace and bracelet. It was my nickname back in New York. The only downside to my outfit were the two kids who were holding a hand each and making me seem significantly more pathetic than I actually was. But I wouldn't change it for the world because if they hadn't have been with me my life wouldn't be as cool as it is today, you see having them with me led to me meeting this amazing group of semi normal guys. l who am I kidding me the guys were just as weird as everyone else but they were my kind of weird and I have Candy to thank for meeting them.

**So I'm leaving it there for tonight partly because I like cliff hangers, mainly because it is now 2am here and I have to be up at 6:30, trust me I am not a morning person so I really should be getting to sleep now. Anyway please review because I want to know if I am writing this well or if you would prefer it some other way. The more feedback I get the easier it is for me to write this and so the quicker I update! Also let me know any ideas you have as to what you think should happen I will give shout outs to those people who really help me out. But anyway thanks for reading have a great morning/day/night wherever you are!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it has been so long since I've updated. Believe it or not I have been writing and rewriting this for the past four days now and I have finally created a postable version, though I'm not 100% happy with the way it has turned out but as always I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think!**

So where was I? Oh right yeah I was telling you about my first trip to the boardwalk, crazy night! So I ended up heading out of the back gate and walking down the beach, believe me when I say it wasn't easy in heels, towards the boardwalk hand in hand with my half brother and half sister, to be honest with you I wasn't looking forward to it but looking back now I think it's fair to say that I made the best of the situation. You see after about a ten minute walk we had reached the boardwalk, as it always is the boardwalk was packed to the brim with tourists and locals alike, all wearing painfully bright clothing and shouting over excitedly. It was like nothing I had ever seen before, entrancing yet overbearing and incredibly contagious. What I used to liked about this place was that I blended in, no one ever gave me a second glance, who would I was just another face in the crowd, I had no reputation here and I could finally just let loose without having to be this perfect child. I remember just standing there and looking at the boardwalk for about five minutes just taking it all in, realising that this wasn't all bad because here I could start again and do what I wanted to do with my life, no pressure from mom I had control now I was responsible now and that had felt really good.

But anyway enough of all that mushy stuff, lets skip forward a bit to when things got exciting, you see it was about an hour after we had arrived and the twins had dragged me on the Ferris wheel twice and on the carousel and had started trying to convince me to go on the teacups with them, not my thing at all, I hated the teacups with a vengeance, you see there was too much spinning for my taste I personally liked to get off a ride without feeling like I had the hangover from hell. But I also wanted to be able to enjoy my night without the twins turning into the most annoying, whining brats from hell.

It really was the devils choice of all decisions. Eventually though I had given in and got in the queue for the ride wondering what I had let myself in for. The answer to that… the ride from hell, you see each carriage was designed to accommodate 6 people, and assuming you can do basic maths you have probably worked out by now that we were a group of three. Unfortunately the very unfriendly ride operator was able to see a solution to this problem and ushered us over to a gaudy looking pink teacup which had already got three people in it, two guys and a little kid, Paul, Marko and Laddie, but I didn't know that at the time. All I saw was two creepy looking guys leering at me and sandwiched between them, the most adorable little kid I had seen in a long time. As we got closer to the teacup Paul kicked the door open and patted the seat next to him. Well that was the first time I had met him and one glance told me that I didn't want to take him up on the offer so silently I just smiled and lifted Candace onto the seat next to him. This caused Marko to laugh hysterically as I put Matthew in the seat next him. I'm pretty sure I caught him say 'what's up little dude' as he gave Matty a fist bump, but then again I had my back to them as I shut the ride door and took my seat. I can't remember exactly how the conversation started but from what I can remember Paul tried one of his cheesy chat up lines on me and of course it failed miserably because I am not a pathetic bimbo but we had gotten talking, I had found out their names and in turn I told them ours. The boys had decided that the twins needed nicknames and after about a minutes deliberation had come up with Candy and Matty before breaking down into a fit of laughter, throwing back their heads and roaring like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard in their life… and then it started. The air was filled with the ringing of a bell and then the crunching of machinery as the ride started up and we were off, just spinning slowly to begin with and that was fine with me, until Paul and Marko reached into the middle and started spinning the cup faster. Did I mention that I don't like spinning rides, incase you haven't realised yet let me tell you, there is very little that I hate more than those whirring spinning torture machines, infact the only thing I can think of right now is my mother, hell I'd rather be having a girly bonding session with Nina than being on this thing. I dealt with it the way I deal with all unpleasant experiences, force a fake smile, close my eyes, tilt my head back and wait for it to end. However it turns out my acting wasn't good enough because the next thing I heard was one of them screaming "hey kids, who wants to try and make Chelsea hurl?" followed by a lot of cheering and then the spinning got faster and went to my happy place, where I spent the rest of the ride fantasizing about how best to torture the pair of idiots before murdering them.

Anyway it was about five minutes later when the dreaded thing stopped and I managed to stumble off the ride onto the boardwalk clutching onto the twins like I was drowning and they were my own personal life preserver. Yeah my own personal loud annoying and whiny life preserver that was now demanding food more specifically doughnuts, even more specifically doughnuts with little pink sprinkles on them that you could only get from the shack by the entrance to the boardwalk. You know because when you've just spun around so many times that you don't know left from right or forwards from backwards, the first thing you want to do is trek half a mile through a bustling crowd just to get food that will probably make you feel sick to your stomach. Again though I did it because the alternative was non stop whining and believe it or not I'm not the most patient person in the world. So another ridiculously long queue later we were sat at a bench with one of the biggest doughnuts I had ever seen in my life and a giant share cup of cola, the twins babbling excitedly about me moving here and having an older sister whilst I tried to pay attention to them but kids talk so fast it was pretty much impossible. So I let my attention wander to the surroundings, there wasn't much around just a couple of concession stands, a few mainstream shops, the crowd and a group of motor bikes two that stood alone and two with riders sat on them. Well I think you can guess where this is going, David and Dwayne were sat on their bikes scanning their crowds matching scowls on their faces, my first impression… they were fascinating, so different to everyone else here and they knew it, they had, no they have this aura of danger about them and it's thrilling. It had me captivated, I mean it was the first time I had seen them and I wanted to nothing more than to be with them, I didn't care where or how I just had to know them, obviously though I wasn't going to go over there and say that though I'm not that type of girl I don't get all desperate and clingy. Nope I take a more laid back approach, I ignore them and let them come to me and it hasn't failed me so far not that I'm a slag or anything but I can appreciate a hot guy when I see one.

Don't get me wrong I'm not completely big headed but I think I'm good looking in an average type of way, make your own decisions, I'm 5ft9, 55 kilos, with pale skin, big brown doe eyes, wavy dark chocolate hair. I'm also the girl who was about to be caught staring by David, yep he still hasn't let me forget about that moment. Apparently I looked completely out of it, just staring at them in a world of my own, so as you can see the playing it cool approach definitely worked for me. So when I finally snapped out of it and realised that they were staring at me I felt strangely satisfied, until David rolled his eyes, it seems perfectly logical looking back at the situation now but back then I thought it was a bit of a weird thing to do so I turned away from them to look back at the kids and got the shock of my life. There sat next to me was Paul and across from him next to the twins were Laddie and Marko, I remember jumping like someone had just goosed me and Paul slinging his arm around my shoulder then the tormenting began. "Hey Marko, I think someone has a thing for Daaaaaviiiid", yep he sang he sang David's name making everyone including the other two guys to stare again, I thought that my life couldn't get any worse but I was wrong, Very wrong because I'd only heard one of the troublesome twosome speak, "Now now Paul lets not make assumptions, how do we know it's not Dwayne?" and then they both chorused "or both of them". That was enough for me, I got up from the table, grabbed the twins and walked away, them chasing after me. Marko calling out "Hey, Chels wait up, don't go, come on we're sorry, just come back" and then Paul, "yeah, come on babe, we'll introduce you to the other two" and then I heard a grunt of pain and Paul yelled, "oww man what was that for?" I think that was the first time I had laughed in a very long time, in fact I laughed so hard I had to stop still and catch my breath, which gave them time to catch up. I shouldn't have stopped, if I'd of just kept on going my life could be a whole lot more different right now, I probably wouldn't be sat here telling you this right now but I did and I'm really sorry about it because now you're stuck in the middle of this and so the story must continue.

"You see Marko she does want us to introduce her", and then there was another grunt it was me that hit him that time whilst racking my brains for something to say. "Look will you two leave me alone, I already have two little kids to look after without having to babysit a you two aswell." Yep that got a rise out of Paul, I think he said something about me being a feisty one or something along those lines, and then they begged me to come over with them. I told them that I had to go and take the kids home though because it was time for them to go to bed, and after more begging I agreed to meet them at the entrance again in an hour. Yep those two are almost impossible to say no to, they have these really good puppy dog stares, which I am a sucker for. Yep so that's how I met the guys, well two of them. Quite boring isn't it? Yeah not as rock and roll as you're expecting really but this is only the beginning, I mean all of this happened before 9pm on one of the longest and last days of my life.

**So I'm leaving it there for tonight, please let me know what you think, all feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
